Justified
by yorkie411
Summary: Mr. Schue has an assignment for the first glee club meeting after the summer break: Timberlake.


Hello fellow Gleeks! (: So just recently I stumbled upon my old CDs, Justin Timberlake being one of them, and let me just say that I'm shocked that Glee hasn't covered him much yet. With that being said, I decided to make an episode dedicated to his music! I'll admit that this chapter sucks ass because I literally can_not_ put what I picture in my head into words. Plus, I'm no choreographer of any sorts. d: But hey, I tried. So each chapter I'm assuming will feature a different JT song. If you have any song suggestions, PLEASE let me know!

*This is taking place probably at the beginning of Season 3, back into the new school year.

Note: I don't own Justin Timberlake or Glee.

* * *

><p>Mr. Schue didn't have a lot of time to just be himself. Not with the new school year starting, or the fact that some of his glee kids were leaving high school this year. It was pretty depressing to think of that, but it was reality. And the cold, hard truth about this all was the McKinley high school glee club <em>needed<em> to go to Nationals. And they needed to win it. He hated seeing how upset the kids were after losing, and although they did have a good attitude about it all, he could tell they were missing a certain something. They had worked so hard, but of course, something came in the way of that. But New York was quite the trip, and he was determined to send the kids there again, but with a different motivation this time.

Not only was Nationals bringing Will down, so was his personal life. With giving up his opportunity on Broadway, Mr. Schuester was kind of falling into a funk, too. He knew he made the right decision, but he hadn't really gotten the chance to redeem himself. There was Emma, too. He didn't know his place with her, he didn't know where they stood at this point. The poor woman had been through two marriages in less than a year, and one marriage didn't even _happen._ She was probably on thin ice when it came to considering another relationship. Especially with _Will,_ of all people. His marriage wasn't all rainbows and sunshine or anything. But he kept thinking, in the back of his head, that he could treat Emma better than any other guy could. That wasn't the _only_ thing in the back of Will's head. There was a stupid song stuck in his head, since Sunday when he was out running errands and he heard it playing on the radio. That was the bad thing about Justin Timberlake, his music got stuck in your head when you'd least expect it. And once it was stuck in your head, there was no way out, it seemed.

"Uh- Mr. Shue?" Kurt mumbled to the teacher, who was sitting at his desk during the last class of the day. "Were you just humming Justin Ti-"

"What?" Mr. Schuester perked up, his eyes falling on the student in front of him. Was he just _humming_? "No! No, don't be- don't be _silly,_ Kurt." he chuckled, shaking his head a little too defensively. Kurt pressed his lips together, raising his eyebrows and glancing away from him for a moment.

"I was just giving you my test, Mr. Schue. I'm the last one, I think." Kurt informed the teacher, and just as he did so, the bell rang. Will grabbed the paper from his student, and watched him walk out. Crap, there was a glee club meeting in fifteen minutes. Now that he was called out on humming Justin Timberlake, he found himself humming louder as he grabbed his coat that was draped onto the back of his chair, then slipped it on and slid into the hallway. It was pretty congested with students trying to get the hell out of school, but one person that caught his eye was the slender red head walking swiftly by him. She didn't seem to notice him, but Will certainly noticed _her._ He followed her, keeping his distance from her, and he started to sing.

_She grabs the yellow bottle_

_She likes the way it hits her lips_

_She gets to the bottom_

_It sends her on a trip so right_

_She might be goin' home with me tonight_

Emma clearly heard the man singing to himself behind her, but she did nothing to acknowledge it; she just continued walking. She bit her lower lip to stop the ridiculous smile from forming on her face, and clutched the binders in her hand a bit too hard as she made a quick turn down another hallway.

_And she looks like a model_

_Except she got a little more ass_

_Don't even bother_

_Unless you've got that thing that she likes_

_Oh, I hope she's going home with me tonight_

Will turned in the opposite direction from her, this time towards the auditorium and found himself waltzing right up to the stage, where he felt most at home.

_Those fashion lights come from everywhere_

_The way they hit her I have to stop and stare_

_She's got me love stoned, man I swear_

_She's bad and she knows, I think that she knows_

There were a few spotlights shining on the stage, and Will stepped up into the center and spun once, lightly on his toes. He snapped his fingers to keep a beat, then danced with fluid moves. He progressively slowed his pace, till he was merely walking right on the edge of the stage.

_Those fashion lights_

_Come from everywhere_

_The way they hit her_

_I just stop and stare_

_She's got me love stoned_

_I think I'm love stoned_

_She's got me love stoned,_

_I think that she knows, I think that she knows, oh_

Will heard something from the seats, and lifted his head and squinted into the darkness. Clapping erupted from the back, and Will's eyes bugged open. The kids filed out of their seats and towards the stage. "You've still got it, Mr. Schue." Finn told the man proudly, hopping up on the stage and patting his shoulder.

"See? I _told _you guys he had it bad." Kurt stated with a short laugh, looking up at his teacher. "We had a feeling you'd be here."

"So? What's our assignment, Mr. Schuester?" Mercedes asked with eager set back in her eyes. She drummed her fingers together near her face and watched him intently. Soon enough, the rest of the glee club was staring at him in anticipation. Will let out a bashful laugh, letting his hand glide across the back of his neck. He let out a sigh, his eyes falling to the ground for a moment.

"I guess we're doing Timberlake, guys."


End file.
